Good boy !(Bon Toutou)
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Kise était un bon garçon obéissant, peut-être un peu trop pour son propre bien... (Yaoi, OS).


Bien le bonjour/soir !

Haa, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit sur KnB dis-donc ! C'était le moment de me rattrapper durant cette Nuit du FoF, sur le second thème « Caramel »…Et non, ce n'est pas sur Murasakibara xD.

Un peu d'angst dans cet OS, reflétant ma façon de voir ce personnage (que j'aime beaucoup, hein ! Qui aime bien châtie bien~), pour le reste j'ai juste laissé mon imagination vaquer pendant une heure xwx. Bonne lecture !

Warning : Mention (brève) de viol. Rating T.

 _Disclaimer : Kuruko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, non à moi._

* * *

 _Good Boy ! (Bon Toutou)_

* * *

On disait souvent que la couleur de ses yeux rappelait le caramel.

Leur vraie couleur était d'un ambre doré, mais avec les jeux d'ombre et lumière, ils avaient parfois cet aspect caramélisé. Et Kise ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui le lui avaient dit.

Sa mère et ses sœurs s'extasiaient devant cette couleur rare, disant que cela le rendait unique, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment où elles voulaient en venir.

Il entra au collège, et fit ses débuts dans le mannequinat. On l'avait complimenté sur son physique en général, mais on portait une attention toute particulière à ses yeux, ses longs cils, et on faisait en sorte que ses pupilles et leur couleur soient clairement visibles dans les photos. Beaucoup de ses fans l'avaient remarqué, c'était le troisième critère que l'on retenait le plus à son propos, après "blond" et "grand". "Beau" n'arrivait qu'après, à son grand étonnement. Mais en réalité il s'en fichait pas mal…

En deuxième année, il intégra le club de Basket de Teiko, y découvrant cette panoplie de couleurs extravagantes, autant d'yeux que de cheveux. Comparé à eux, il était le plus normal, blond étant une teinte _naturelle_ (loin devant l'arc-en-ciel que formaient ses coéquipiers), pourtant Aomine n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer, lui aussi.

Juste avant de lui voler un baiser.

Il avait été son premier, ça l'avait empli de bonheur sur le moment, pour le laisser avec un étrange sentiment de vide plus tard. Il gardait en souvenir ses pupilles nuit, fixées sur lui, plongées dans son regard, alors qu'ils gémissaient à l'unisson. La peau brune frottant contre la sienne claire, la voix déjà grave contrastant avec la sienne aiguë. Et cette remarque.

 _« T'as les yeux couleur caramel… Ça me donne faim… »_

…C'était vraiment si bon que ça, le caramel ?

Il en avait déjà mangé, ça ne l'avait pas plus marqué que ça.

Même Kuroko le lui avait dit, par une belle après-midi d'automne, au beau milieu d'une classe vide, la sienne. Le bleu était venu jusqu'à lui pour lui dire ça, le blond eu envie de rire. Le bleu lui demanda s'il pouvait les voir de plus près et alors il se rapprocha.

Le passeur fantôme lui vola un baiser. Pour ensuite lui faire remarquer qu'avec les rayons du soleil couchant, il était encore plus magnifique.

Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, ce n'était pas le genre du sixième joueur de Teiko, mais ils passaient du temps ensemble, en cachette.

Il ne lui parla jamais de sa relation avec Aomine, mais il devinait qu'il était déjà au courant.

Kise avait l'impression d'être un gentil toutou, qui remuait la queue et faisait ce qu'on lui demandait en échange d'un caramel. Cette image lui arracha un léger rire sans joie. Kuroko, dans ses bras, ne dit rien.

Il arriva au lycée, et tout un déferlement de violence envahit son quotidien. Il n'était plus question d'éloges, de "qu'il est beau !", mais bien d'ordres stricts, le poussant à bout, d'insultes et de coups de pieds. Kasamatsu lui menait la vie dure. Alors il avait un peu le temps de penser à autre chose.

 _« T'as de beaux yeux, on te l'a déjà dit ? »_

Un Terminale, un membre de leur club, qui se tenait un peu trop près, avec un souffle un peu trop court et une position un peu trop gênante. Il tenta de partir, de se dérober, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Un homme lui avait tendu un caramel, il ne pouvait que le prendre et remuer la queue gentiment, comme un bon toutou…

Ça n'avait pas été particulièrement agréable, il ne connaissait qu'à peine son aîné, bien loin de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une brève sympathie pour lui, mais il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois. Aomine refusait de le voir, comme il refusait de voir qui que ce soit hormis Momoi, et Kuroko semblait s'être trouvé quelqu'un. Il était seul.

Alors il prit son pied comme il put, s'il était forcé, au temps en tirer ce qu'il pouvait. Il poussa des cris et des gémissements dont il aura probablement honte plus tard, mais il n'en avait que faire.

S'il se crevait les yeux, tout ceci s'arrêterait-il ? Arrêtera-t-on de lui proposer des caramels ?

« Hm ? »

Lorsque Kise se retourna, ce fut pour trouver le regard bleu métallique de son capitaine rivé sur lui, précisément sur son visage. Il semblait pensif tout en l'observant, comme s'il tentait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Il sentit son regard perçant plonger dans le sien.

Kasamatsu était la seule personne à laquelle il tenait qui ne lui avait pas encore fait _la_ remarque. Regretterait-il de s'en être réjoui ? Allait-il, après tout, lui aussi lui tendre une perche qu'il saisirait contre sa volonté ?

Qu'avaient-ils tous avec ses yeux à la fin ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas voir autre chose chez lui ?

« Pêche ! » S'était finalement écrié le brun, dans un éclair de lumière.

« Hein ?! »

« J'me disais bien que ton parfum me disait quelque chose… Tu sens la pêche ! …Ou l'abricot, je sais pas vraiment. C'est ton gel douche ? Ça sent bon. »

Kasamatsu ne faisait jamais ce genre de remarques. Que lui prenait-il, soudainement ? Sentant le poids du regard interloqué de son As, il détourna le regard.

« Err, en fait j'ai oublié mes affaires chez moi, et j'ai pas envie d'emprunter un gel douche qui sent la pomme moisie comme celui de Moriyama, alors je vérifie, c'est tout ! » Légèrement gêné, Kasamatsu tentait pourtant de se donner de la contenance en posant les poings sur les hanches et en fronçant les sourcils, ce qu'il faisait quand il était sérieux, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Après un instant de flottement, Kise éclata de rire, fort, jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Les réprimandes du brun ne se firent pas prier, ni le poing qui s'abattit sur le sommet de son crâne alors qu'il se tordait de rire, manquant d'air.

« S-senpai, t'es vraiment trop drôle ! »

« Tuh ! J't'interdis de te foutre de moi, gamin de Seconde ! »

« P-pardon ! Mais y a pas de problème, je peux te passer mon gel-douche ! » Il essuya les larmes de rire qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues, essayant de récupérer de la douleur à son ventre et sa mâchoire. Le brun fit la moue.

« M-merci. »

« Mais pas de quoi ! » Un sourire, un réel sourire joyeux illumina alors le visage du blond.

Pour une fois, quelqu'un semblait remarquer quelque chose d'autre chez lui. Quelque chose d'aussi idiot qu'un parfum de gel douche, mais autre chose, une chose qui faisait aussi _lui_. Et cette personne devait être Kasamatsu.

Il s'inclina vers ce dernier, interrogateur, s'approcha jusqu'à mêler leur souffle, et cloua son regard dans le sien.

« Senpai…Tu as de très beaux yeux, on te l'a déjà dit ? » Le meneur rougit, s'écartant en grommelant qulelqu'insulte et un _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore, crétin ? »_ avant de ranger ses affaires et se diriger vers les douches.

« Et ce gel douche ? »

« Il arrive, Senpai ! »

…Peut-être que cette fois, il ne jouera pas les gentils toutous, et pourra alors, de son plein gré, proposer un caramel à l'élu de son cœur ?

* * *

Et pour une énième fois, j'ai une possible idée de suite, même si cette fois je doute que cela puisse aboutir…Mais qui c'est, peut-être qu'un éclair de génie me traversera après que vous m'ayez sussuré votre envie d'un second chapitre ? La balle est dans votre camp ).

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
